Blocks (Calamari)
Blocks are an integral part of Calamari. Block is the terms of this game is a general term referring to the objects that can move along coloured lines, and not just the square features of blocks. Overview Blocks make up most of the gameplay of Calamari. Whenever the game starts, a wave commences. Prior to a wave commencing, pairs of blocks will appear on the blocks that make up the level. Between these block a coloured line will come from one block, move around a bit, and attach to another block. This coloured line is where block come out. All blocks in Calamari are sorted into four groups: point-giving blocks, score changing blocks, hazardous blocks, or just regular blocks. All blocks are capable of killing the player if they squish the player between a wall, hazardous blocks being especially made to try to harm the player. Point-giving blocks Point giving blocks are blocks that yield coins when destroyed by an egg. The coin yield from blocks can vary, but generally, blocks yield one coin when destroyed. Some types of blocks will provide massive amounts of coins when destroyed, although blocks like these are rare. Purple blocks Purple blocks appear as a purple-coloured block with the appearance of a carved-in square. Due to the age of these blocks, parts have crumbled off them. These blocks yield a coin when destroyed. Some types of purple blocks look different from others, these purple blocks having different health. Purple blocks that look more complete will require more eggs to destroy than more aged purple blocks. Purple blocks are rather common in Calamari. These blocks yield a single coin when destroyed, regardless of what type of purple block it is. Coin holding blocks Coin holding blocks appear as a transparent block with a coin inside. Their appearance is rather simple, their existence being so that coins can reside in blocks and be obtained through jumping through a block, instead of having to destroy a block to yield a coin. Money blocks Bag blocks Golden eggs Score changing blocks Score changing blocks can have a positive effect on the player's score, but do not actually add points to it. Hazardous blocks Blocks under this category are meant to harm and kill the player. Most blocks like these cannot be destroyed, although a few destructible hazardous blocks cause their hazardous effect when destroyed. Hazardous blocks are uncommon, compared to the frequency of point-giving blocks. Shuriken Blocks Shuriken Blocks are the most common and dangerous of the Hazard blocks. They are close range only, meaning they can't fire projectiles,and can easily be avoided by jumping over them or standing on other blocks. Spike Blocks The second most common block, they are pink and covered in spikes. They can easily be destroyed by shooting a egg at them. They are the least hazardous block. Skull Blocks Skull Blocks are black and have a skull on them. They will shoot a missile at the player when they are hit with an egg, making them the third most hazardous. Turrets Turrets are the second most hazardous blocks in the game. They are green and fire red lasers at the player every one to two seconds. Regular blocks Regular blocks are blocks which may have some special effect not covered by the above sections, or do nothing at all. Yellow blocks Yellow blocks appear as a transparent glass block with a yellow pad on top. They have no special ability, although they are used commonly for something for the player to stand on. They can be jumped through due to being transparent. Mechanical blocks Mechanical blocks appear as a grey colored block that has blue glass in the shape of circle in the middle of the block. These blocks are rare, and are destroyed with a single egg. The destruction of this block grants the player an extra life in the appearance of three blue spheres circling the player. Gallery Purple block 1.png|A purple block Purple block 2.png|A damaged purple block Coin holding block.png|A coing holding block Coin box.png|A money block Bag block.png|A bag block Score changing block.png|A score changing block Shuriken block.png|A shuriken block Spike block.png|A spike block Mechanical block.png|A mechanical block Snow block.png Bomb block.png Golden egg calamari.png Skull block Calamari.png Category:Calamari Category:Hazards Category:Interactive objects